Clarity
by NekoDarge
Summary: ERERI / RIREN Porque donde todo es locura, él es mi claridad


*Este es un song-fic la letra de la canción es lo que esta subrayado, les recomiendo que mientras leen escuchen la canción "Clarity- Sam Tsui" *

* * *

Tanto tiempo enamorado de ti. Anhelando una palabra positiva tuya. Deseando un segundo en el que podamos estar a solas.

High dive into frozen waves  
Where the past comes back to life  
(Salto de trampolín hacia olas heladas donde el pasado vuelve a la vida)

He perdido a muchas personas que amaba pero nada se compara con la forma en que te amo y el miedo que tengo de perderte. No me importa si todos me odian o me temen por lo que soy mientras tu confíes en mi y estés a mi lado, aunque no sea en la forma en que yo lo quiero.

Fight fear for the selfish pain  
It was worth it every time  
(combates el miedo al dolor egoísta cada momento mereció la pena)

En el tiempo en que las circunstancias nos han echo estar juntos eh podido conocer mas sobre tu vida. Y ahora se el porque de tu forma de ser, aun asi, te sigo amando y cada momento a tu lado vale la pena.  
Como justo ahora que estamos en tu oficina. Me mandaste a llamar sin razón aparente y aun no dices nada. Me prometi a mi mismo que te diría sobre mis sentimientos en la próxima oportunidad, aunque ya estando frente a frente no me siento tan seguro...

Hold still right before we crash  
Because we both know how this ends  
(nos agarramos sin movernos, justo antes de chocar, porque los dos sabemos como termina esto)

Hace un tiempo que eres diferente conmigo dejaste de limitarte a regañarme comenzaste a ayudarme a mejorar, no solo dices algo y luego te vas sino que ahora confias en mi y justo en este momento te noto increíblemente nervioso, lo que me da valor para continuar...vas a decir algo pero te detengo antes de que hables...

Our clock ticks till it breaks your glass  
And I drown in you again  
(nuestro reloj hace tic-tac hasta que rompe tu cristal, y me sumerjo en ti otra vez.)

Lo hice. Te dije cuanto te amo  
Cierro los ojos esperando el golpe . Siento que te mueves y al abrir los ojos me encuentro con tu cara ligeramente sonrojada a centímetros de mi rostro y después siento tus labios sobre los míos.  
Finalmente eh roto el cristal en el que te envolviste y que nos mantenía separados.

Because you are the piece of me  
I wish I didn't need  
(Porque tú eres la pieza de mí mismo, que desearía no necesitar)

No se cuando te volviste tan necesario para mi. En algún momento dejo de ser suficiente solo verte. Necesitaba estar a tu lado, significar mas para ti. Que fueras mas que solo mi Sargento.  
Ahora puede tenerte entre mis brazos. Ya no temeré a tu rechazo. Se que me correspondes de la misma forma, lo demuestras a cada segundo mientras nos besamos

Chasing relentlessly  
Still fight and I don't know why  
(perseguir incansablemente, todavía peleo, y no sé por qué.)

Siempre luchare por ti, por mi, por estar juntos de ahora en adelante.

If our love is tragedy  
Why are you my remedy?  
(Si nuestro amor es tragedia,  
¿por qué eres tú mi cura?)

Tantas cosas que nos han dañado y que estando juntos ya no importan

If our love is insanity  
Why are you my clarity?  
( Si nuestro amor es locura,  
¿por qué eres tú mi claridad?)

Eres lo único que me mantiene cuerdo lo único que me hace querer seguir luchando

Walk on through a red parade  
And refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground  
And makes us forget all common sense  
(Paso de largo a través de un desfile rojo, y me niego a compensar el daño causado Corta profundo, a través de nuestro suelo, y nos hace olvidar todo el sentido común.)

Nos olvidamos de todo y nos dedicamos a demostrarnos sin palabras todo lo que no dijimos antes. Solo tu y yo como uno solo.

Don't speak as I try to leave  
Because we both know what we choose  
(No hables mientras intento marcharme, porque los dos sabemos lo que elegiremos)

Te pregunto si esto esta bien y Una sonrisa me indica que podemos seguir adelante.

If you pull, then I'll push too deep  
And I'll fall right back to you  
(si tú tiras, entonces yo empujaré demasiado fuerte, y caeré ahora mismo hacia ti)

Lo único que escucho son mis latidos y los tuyos sincronizados. No sabes cuanto te amo.

Debido a que usted es el pedazo de mí   
Que deserearía no necesitar tanto  
que persigue implacablemente   
Aún luchar y no sé por qué

Si nuestro amor es una tragedia   
¿Por qué está mi remedio?   
Si nuestro amor es una locura   
¿Por qué está mi claridad?

Simplemente eres mi claridad.

¿Por qué está mi claridad?   
¿Por qué eres mi remedio?   
¿Por qué eres mi remedio?   
¿Por qué eres mi remedio?

Si nuestro amor es una tragedia   
¿Por qué está mi remedio?   
Si nuestro amor es una locura   
¿Por qué está mi claridad?

...

Espero haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por leer :3

Un comentario suyo me haría muy feliz *u*

~ NekoDarge


End file.
